


Two Broken Soul

by Sammyswritings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode: s15e13 Destiny's Child, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammyswritings/pseuds/Sammyswritings
Summary: Takes place after 15x13. Jack is haunted by the memories of his soulless self and Sam takes the liberty to comfort him.
Relationships: Jack Kline/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Two Broken Soul

Everyday always felt like an eternity for Sam. A lot of things always happened within just 24 hours, such as today. He and Dean went to hell because Jo wanted to kill them, Castiel went to the empty to talk to Ruby and returned like nothing happened. They were almost killed by hellhounds and Jack went to the garden of Eden and got his soul back. 

Sam sighed as he recalled the events that happened just a few hours ago, he’s exhausted, not just physically but also mentally. Sam always felt like this whole killing God thing is way bigger, even for him and his brother. He is actually doubting this whole plan, not that he doubts that they can’t handle it, but because of the things that Chuck showed him when he kidnapped him. He doesn’t know who to believe anymore. He doesn’t even know if they’re doing the right thing.

He is also worried about Jack. He knew how hard it is to suddenly have your soul slammed back to you. He remembered all the guilt, sadness, betrayal and anger coming back to him with one hit. He’s worried that Jack may not be able to handle it and scared that having his soul back will do him more harm than actual good.

His worry worsened when the lights in the bunker suddenly started going on and off like there’s a ghost inside, but the feeling is more intense. The books started shaking too, and he knew only one person in the bunker who could cause this. He was proven right when he heard a scream echoing in the bunker. He immediately stood up and ran to Jack’s room. 

The door was actually glowing and he saw Dean and Castiel running towards the room too.

“What the hell is happening?” Dean asked and suddenly the screaming and glowing were gone like it never happened. 

Sam opened the door and saw Jack sitting up on his bed with tears in his eyes and streaming down his red face. Sam could feel his heart breaking at the sight of him. That look, it reminds him of when they first met Jack, those eyes showing how broken and lost the boy is. Sam doesn’t know why but he was the first to move. He was the first to walk towards Jack and hug the boy. Jack’s arms went around his waist too and grabbed ongo Sam’s shirt like his life depended on it. 

“I think we should leave them. Sam might be the only one who can understand what Jack is going through and help him.” Castiel said in a low voice and Sam couldn’t see Dean's reaction because the door was shut.

Sam can feel Jack shaking in his arms and hear his broken sobs while Sam held him. His arms were wrapped around Jack’s waist but unlike Jack, he wasn’t grabbing his shirt. He was holding his back and tracing patterns on it, hoping it would soothe him. 

“I’ve got you, Jack. I’m here. It was just a nightmare, you’re safe here.” Sam said, he doesn’t really know what the nightmare is about, but he needs Jack to know that Sam will keep him and his secrets safe. No matter what.

“It wasn’t just a nightmare, it was real, it was my memories.” Jack said, his voice shaking.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Sam asked, and he could feel Jack’s grip on his shirt tightening. 

“I-I- How can I be so blind? I-I- Mary’s dead because of me. How- Why didn’t it make me feel guilty?” Jack started sobbing again and his body shaking even more now.

“Jack, listen to me.” Sam said firmly and pulled away from Jack. Jack’s eyes were puffy now and Sam can see how guilty Jack is feeling.

“Do you feel guilty now?” Sam asked and Jack nodded, more tears started running down his cheek. Sam cupped Jack’s face and started wiping those tears away with his thumbs.

“Being soulless Jack, I know you felt it, the feeling of emptiness inside of you where your emotions should be. You understand the feelings but can’t really feel it, and I understand that. Being soulless made us feel nothing and that’s why you didn’t feel guilty at first. Our soul is the part of us that makes us feel our emotions and without that, we can’t really feel anything. Now that you have your soul back, every emotion that you should be feeling is slammed back to you. I understand that you didn’t feel guilty at first because your soul wasn’t with you, but you’re feeling it now. You know that what happened was wrong and now you understand it. The things that we have done when we were soulless, we didn’t mean to. Yes, that was still us but if you had your soul back then, would you still have done it?” 

Jack only shakes his head as an answer.

“See? Because it’s our soul that makes us humans. Our soul completes us and what you did? I know you didn’t mean it. I know that wasn’t really you.” Sam said, and he was glad that Jack had stopped crying. 

“I-I’m so sorry, Sam, please forgive me, please.” Jack begged and Sam can see the new tears threatening to flow again. Sam sat him down and hugged him again. Can he really do it? Can he forgive Jack? He remembered all the things that he had done when he was soulless and the person he became. He also remembered how Dean easily forgave him when he got his soul back and he thought that Jack isn’t a different case. 

“I forgive you, Jack. I hope you can forgive yourself too.” Sam answered and Jack stiffened in his arms. He slowly pulled away and looked into Sam’s eyes. He was searching for sarcasm, for any sign of dishonesty but all he can see is his sincerity. Jack hugged him and buried his face in Sam’s chest. He started crying again but this time, not because of the nightmare but because of his gratefulness. 

Sam hugged him back and started brushing his hair. He hummed a lullaby that Dean used to sing to him when he was scared at night. Sam just hugged Jack tighter and let him cry out his worries. 

He didn’t know how but by the time that Jack stopped crying, he was laying on his bed with Jack on top of him. Sam looked down at him and noticed that the nephilim only stopped crying because he fell asleep. He couldn’t help but smile by the way Jack looked so peaceful even though his cheeks were tear stained. 

Sam slowly and tried to move quietly to get out of the bed but Jack protested by gripping his shirt and letting out a small whimper. Sam decided that it might be better to sleep in here tonight. 

“It’s okay, Jack. I’ve got you.” He whispered softly and Jack smiled and his face started to relax again.

Sam might not be sure if killing God is the right thing to do. He might not be sure what the future might bring, but he’s sure about one thing. He will be at Jack’s side no matter what, and he will do anything to protect him because right now, Jack is the only right thing that keeps him going.


End file.
